


Each Time

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians in Space, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Uhura's thoughts on her new lover





	Each Time

I thought T’Pring was cute the first time I saw her: her pointed light brown eyebrows projected on the bridge’s viewing screen and her silky voice amplified by the ship’s speakers as she asked for her betrothed.

I thought T’Pring was pretty the next time I saw her: her plump hips swaying under her shimmery lavender dress as she took three gingerly steps away from Spock and pointed to me, choosing a new mate. 

I thought T’Pring was beautiful the last time I saw her: her perky tanned breasts bouncing just the tiniest bit as she gyrated her hips against my fast fingers, the squeaks and squeals as I made her orgasm for the first time, consummating our new marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
